Man, My Life Is Hectic!
by AkatsukiKingdomHeartsAnime
Summary: It all started with Sora. Not just any Sora. A laughing Sora. And everyone knew that a laughing Sora was a scary Sora. This is my first song one shot...i know it sucks but meh...WARNING: It's YAOI! :  zemyx, soriku, akuroku


It all started with Sora. Not just any Sora. A laughing Sora. And everyone knew that a laughing Sora was a scary Sora.

Disclaimer: Not mine…Wish it was, but it is not… *makes plan to steal*

Kriss: Imma steal Zexy first….

Zexion: Zexy?

Demyx: aws! Zexy that's cute! Sexy Zexy! Sexy Zexy!

*Zexion blushes*

Zexion: D-Demyx!

Kriss: hahahahahahahahahaha….

So anyway, back to the laughing Sora…..

It was the usual group, Sora, Roxas, Riku, Axel, Aoi(me), Kairi, Demyx, and Zexion, and we were all in the lunch room, what were we doing there you ask? Eating lunch of course! So anyhow, we were eating lunch, when all of a sudden Sora, who was talking to Roxas and Demyx, started laughing, which of course caused everyone to look at him.

"Oh no…what are you planning this time Sora?" I asked him with a slight smirk on my face. Sora just grinned and ignored me, continuing his plotting with Roxas and Demyx. "I think we should be scared, very, very scared…." Axel told Riku.

"Guys, why are you scared of Sora's laughing? Maybe Roxas told a funny joke or something…" Kairi said, putting in her two cents worth. Axel looked at his sister disdainfully, "Sis, if you ever hear Sora laughing like that, then he is coming up with some kind of scheme, and it's not usually a good thing."

"Haha, you got that right! So Sora, what are you planning this time?" Riku grinned and Sora looked at him. "Roxas you do it!" Sora shouted and pointed at Roxas, the person in question looked at him and nodded. "Axel, Riku, Zexion, we TRIPLE-dog dare you three to participate in the School Talent Show."

Ok so I have to mention that Axel and Riku never back down from Triple-Dog-Dares, and Zexion just loves challenges, so we knew that they were in from the beginning. "Deal." All three boys spoke in unison, Zexion then turned to me, "Of course, you'll help us wont you Aoi?" I sighed, "Sure bro whatever you want."

The night of the Talent Show was exciting for everyone, Sora, Roxas, and Demyx hadn't seen Axel, Riku, or Zexion all day, and whenever they saw me, I was bringing props to the boys, so I didn't have much time to talk. I had helped Axel, Riku, and Zexion pick out a song, their outfits, the dance they would be doing and then I helped them practice. I knew the night would be great, and as the boys' act would be last, I knew it would be memorable.

It was finally time, the boys were ready and they all looked great. Axel was wearing a top hat over his fiery red hair, with a silk green bow tied around it, under his emerald green eyes he was wearing eyeliner, around his neck he had donned on a polka-dotted bowtie, a light brown trench coat, a black button-up shirt, no socks, no shoes, and black skinny jeans made up the rest of his outfit. Riku was also wearing a top hat over his silvery mane of hair, but his was smaller, with a red bow tied on it, he had black eyeliner, and red eye shadow around his teal eyes, for his clothes he was wearing a big red bowtie around his neck, a too small vest that had been shown together with different cloths, finger-less gloves, a teal trench coat, brown shorts with a ribbon for a belt, white and red stripped leggings, and boots with untied laces. Zexion was wearing white bunny ears, black eyeliner, and a small bandage on his left cheek, he wore a small black bowtie with white polka dots, a white short-sleeved button up shirt, a red vest with patches of black and white checkers on the pocket, arm, bottom, and left side, he wore bandages wrapped around both his arms, and skin tight white shorts with thin vertical red stripes and red cuffs on the bottom, he wore bandages on his left leg and a red and white stripped stocking on his right one, and simple black shoes finished his outfit.

"You guys look great." I told them earnestly. "Well we better after how much work we put into this!" Axel stated obnoxiously. "Yea, yea, Good luck, I'm going to go sit down now." I told them and quickly headed for my seat in the front row next to Sora, Roxas, and Demyx. I had just sat down when the announcer, Cloud, announced them.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the last act tonight, the…*he laughed* The Oceanic Pyro Nerds, performing 'Circus' by Brittney Spears." Cloud laughed while saying this, so it came out kind choppy, but everyone got the point.

At that moment, the lights went out and everyone went quiet, I knew that the boys were taking their places. Then a spotlight came on, in the center of the stage, we could now see Axel's back, then another spotlight came on, showing Riku's back, and then another, showing Zexion's back. The music started and all three boys in unison spread out their arms, throwing them up in the air.

"_There's only two types of people in the world." _Axel sang, turning around and holding up two fingers. It took a long time for me to get their voices low and girly enough to sing this song.

"_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe." _Riku sang, shaking his hips and turning around.

"_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl. Don't like the backseat, gotta be first!"_ Queue Zexion, who swooped down to the ground, twirled on his tippy toes and faced the crowd.

"_I'm like a ringleader, I call the shots." _Axel sang out, the spotlights on Riku and Zexion went out, and Axel was the only person you could see.

"_Call the shots" _Zexion and Riku sang together from the background.

"_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot." _Flames lit up around Axel and he winked and thrust his hips forward, smirking.

"_When I put on a show." _He threw his arms up and the spotlight on him and his flames went out.

"_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins." _Riku sang and the spotlight in the center came on again, showing Riku, now in the middle of the stage. He ran his hands slowly up and down his body as he sang.

"_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break." _Riku looked up at the spotlight.

"_I'm like a performer; the dance floor is my stage." _Riku did a flip and landed on his feet.

"_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same." _Riku looked right at Sora, smirking, as the spotlight turned off.

"_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus." _Zexion sang and the spotlight came on once again.

"_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_" Zexion cracked his whip, that came out of nowhere I swear.

"_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do." _Zexion smirked his evil smirk and did the traditional sign for 'I'm watching you.'

"_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus"_ At that moment, all three spotlights came back on and Zexion and Axel switched places.

"_There's only two types of guys out there." _Axel once again held up two fingers.

"_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared." _Axel wrapped his arm around Riku, and tried to wrap one around Zexion, but he pushed away.

"_So baby, I hope that you came prepared"_ Riku sang and looked at Axel.

"_I__run__a tight ship, so beware" _Zexion sang and wagged his finger at Axel.

"_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots," _Axel held his hand like a gun and shot at the crowd.

"_Call the shots" _Riku and Zexion sang together, making a gun with their hands and shooting.

"_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot." _Axel's flames lit up again, holding Axel, Riku, and Zexion in the circle of flames this time._  
>"<em>_When I put on a show"_ Axel threw his arms up and the flames and spotlights went out.

"_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins." _Riku sang and the spotlight in the center came on again, showing Riku, now in the middle of the stage. He ran his hands slowly up and down his body as he sang.

"_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break." _Riku looked up at the spotlight.

"_I'm like a performer; the dance floor is my stage." _Riku did a flip and landed on his feet.

"_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same." _Riku looked right at Sora, smirking, as the spotlight turned off.

"_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus." _Zexion sang and the spotlight came on once again.

"_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_" Zexion cracked his whip, that came out of nowhere I swear.

"_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do." _Zexion smirked his evil smirk and did the traditional sign for 'I'm watching you.'

"_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus"_ At that moment, all three spotlights came back on and Zexion and Axel switched places.

_"__Let's go!"_ Zexion, Axel, and Riku all shouted._  
>"<em>_Let me see what you can do"_ Riku sang and curled his finger at Sora in the audience. _  
>"<em>_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus"_ Axel puffed out his chest and twirled his finger around in a circle._  
>"<em>_Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus" _Zexion cupped his hand to his ear and nodded._  
>"<em>_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus"_ Spotlights went out except for Axel in the center. _  
>"<em>_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus" _Zexion comes into the spotlight with Axel and cracks his whip. *Seriously, where did he pull that out from?*_  
>"<em>_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do"_ Center spotlight went out and second spotlight follows Riku, walking across the stage, towards the center. _  
>"<em>_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus"_ Three spotlights up again, all three boys break out dirty dancing with one another. All three boys sang the last four lines of the song together. _  
>"<em>_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus"_ Center spotlight, on all three boys this time. _  
>"<em>_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus" _Zexion cracks his whip._  
>"<em>_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do"_ All three boys walk forward to the very front of the stage._  
>"<em>_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus" _Spotlight off.

As the music died, the crowd roared, the whole auditorium stood up and either clapped or wolf whistled, or both. The stage lit up and Axel, Riku, and Zexion stood there and bowed, smiling and laughing.

The next day at school, all of the boys had mysteriously disappeared, only to come back the next day, limping. Roxas and Sora were the first ones to show up in the morning. "So…how are my little gay boys?" They both looked at me and smirked. "Mission accomplished, thanks Aoi." "Haha, glad I was in on it front the start huh?" I smiled and hugged them; Roxas pushed me away, "Oww!" he scowled, rubbing his back. I laughed. "So….you were in on this from the start, hmm?" I jumped and turned around. "Oh…hi Axel, Riku, Zexion." "Hmm…." Zexion nodded and sat down; Demyx came up out of nowhere and sat down next to Zexion. Axel and Riku sat down next to Roxas and Sora. "Um, so yea, I knew everything…from the start….it was my idea, I was tired of ya'll looking at each other and not doing anything about it." "Hmm, ok whatever." Axel stated. It was nice and quiet for a few minutes, but of course that didn't last for long.

"My butt hurts…" Demyx squirmed in his seat and everyone burst out laughing. "So, wait, does that mean Zexion topped?" Axel asked, laughing. "Man, little buddy, I didn't think you had it in you!" Riku commented, trying to hold his laughter in. "Well, Riku….I figure the same for you, Mr. I-have-a-limp-but-I'm-trying-to-hide-it." Zexion retorted. Riku shut up and turned bright red, everyone turned and looked at him and Sora, who had also turned red. "Wow…..Sora's dominant….I would have never guessed…" Axel said, bemused. "So….who topped who?" I asked, turning to Axel and Roxas. "Me." They said in unison, which of course, caused everyone to look at them. "What? Who said we didn't do it more then once?" Axel asked raising his eyebrows. "Good point." I said. 5 minutes passed quietly. "So….what do we get for doing the dare?" Axel asked and looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Yea, what do we get?" Riku looked at me too, soon everyone was looking at me, getting closer and closer, until they were in a circle around me, I screeched and ran way, then following after.

"Man, my life is hectic."


End file.
